fiona_renee_burksfandomcom-20200213-history
Scratched DVD discs
Here are my DVDs Fraggle Rock: Doin' Things that Doozers Do (from the Jim Henson company and HIT Entertainment) * The scene from "The Trail of the Cotterpin Doozer" where the 2 guys were talking while Gobo and his friends sing "Follow Me". * The scene from the animated episode "The Radish Round-up". Nick Picks vol. 1 (from Viacom International) * The All Grown Up episode, "Lucky 14" * The beginning of The Fairly Odd Parents episode, "Information Stupor Highway" glitched and skipped to the scene where Timmy Turner sees a images of fairies. Then, the scene got glitch and skipped to the end * The "Giant Goddard's destroyed buildings" scene from Jimmy Timmy Power Hour. * The scene from a Danny Phantom episode "Bitter Reunions", where Jazz got splat by a green slime a second time, then during the final battle. * The "My Life as a Teenage Robot" episode "Hostile Makeover" * The Rugrats episode, "Finsterella". (sometimes) Nick Picks vol. 4 (from Viacom International) * The end of "Have you Seen this Snail?" (from SpongeBob Squarepants) * The end of "Where's Wanda" (from The Fairly OddParents) * The scene from "The Great Unwashed" (From My Life as a Teenage Robot) where Britt and Tiff walked down the hallway. Winx Club: Bloom's Secret Past (from Rainbow Animation and 4kids Entertainment) * The scene from "Miss Magix" where Flora begins testing got glitched and skipped to the scene where Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna sees a building. * The end of "Pushing the Envelope". * The end of "The Nightmare Monster" * During the opening trailers * During the Digital Comic Book footage Shrek ''(2001, from DreamWorks SKG) * During the quest to find Fiona. ''Shrek the Third (2007, from DreamWorks SKG) * Sometimes during the song "Live and Let Die". * During the "Donkey and Puss in Boots back in correct bodies, but tails mismatched" scene. Pokémon 2000: The Power of One (1999, from TimeWarner and Nintendo) * During the trailer for Pokémon 3: The Spell of the Unown. Pokémon 3: The Spell of the Unown ''(2000, from TimeWarner and Nintendo) * During the song "Pokérap GS". ''What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Safari so Goodi! (from TimeWarner) * At the scene from "Roller Ghoster Ride" where Shaggy Rogers says "You want Scooby Snacks?". What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Sports Spooktacular (from TimeWarner) * A little bit during "The Unnatural" and "The Fast and the Wormious" * At the end of "Diamonds are the Ghoul's Best Friends". Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003, from TimeWarner) * During the "Rowboat" scene. Then, skipped to "They capture the Hex Girls" scene. Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003, from TimeWarner) * During the "curandero" scene. * At the end. * The making of Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico. Dora the Explorer: Catch the Stars (from Viacom International) * During the "Which Cloud is the Highest" scene from "Star Catcher" then skipped to the another episode "Star Mountain" * Glitch at the beginning of "Louder", then skipped to the end of the noisy river scene. Dora the Explorer: Super Babies (from Viacom International) * At the end of the barn scene from "Catch the Babies" after the sheep says "Graaaciaaas!!!". * At the "Baby Dino" end credits. * The beginning of "Por Favor". Dora the Explorer: The City of Lost Toys (from Viacom International) * During the episode "Sticky Tape". Dora the Explorer: Super Babies' Dream Adventure (from Viacom International) * At the end of "The Gummy Song" from the episode "Pirate Treasure Hunt". The Simpsons season 1 (from 20st Century Fox) * Sometimes during "The Tattletale Head". * At the end of "The Life in the Fast Lane". * At the beginning of "Homer's Night Out". My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade (from Viacom International) * During the trailer for "The Runaway Rainbow". My Little Pony: Flight to Cloud Castle (from Rhino Entertainment) * During the "Hey Look! Were the big brother ponies!" scene from "Somnambula". * During the scene from "The Prince and the Ponies". The Adventures of Milo and Otis (from Sony Corporation) * Glitch a lot. SpongeBob SquarePants: Halloween (from Viacom International) * At the scene from "Welcome to Chum Bucket" where SpongeBob talks to Plankton. The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie (2004, from Viacom International) * At the middle. Care Bears: Work of Heart Bear Presents "The Gift of Caring" and "I, Robot Heart" (from Lionsgate and Nelvana) * During the opening scene from "I, Robot Heart". Care Bears: "The Wrath of Shreeky" (from Lionsgate and Nelvana) * During the scene where Treat Heart Pig and the girl were riding up to No Heart's castle. Care Bears: "Bedtime for Care-A-Lot" and "The Cloud Monster" (1from Lionsgate and Nelvana) * During the opening scene from "Bedtime for Care a Lot". Care Bears: Journey to Joke-A-Lot (2003, 2004, from Lionsgate and Nelvana) * During the scene were Gig the Pig is crying, then skipped to the scene right after when Mr. Funnybone lost his jewels Monsters, Inc. (2001, from The Walt Disney Company and Pixar Animation Studios) * During the scene where James P. Sullivan rides on the sleigh. Charlotte's Web (1973, from Viacom International) * Sometimes got glitch. Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003, from Viacom International) * During the scene right after the song "Watch Out, Wilbur". Angelina Ballerina: Meet Angelina (from HIT Entertainment) * Sometimes got glitch. Angelina Ballerina: Friends Forever (from HIT Entertainment) * During the DVD trailers for "Bob the Builder: Bob Saves the Day" and "Barney's Christmas". * During "Arthur the Butterfly". Cartoon Craze Presents: Popeye and Friends: Let's Sing with Popeye (from Digiview) * During "Frozen Frolics". Toon Factory: Bugs Bunny: Fresh Hare (from Digiview) * During "Fresh Hare" and "The Case of the Missing Hare" Roswell Conspiracies: The Bait (from Bohbot Kids Network and Digiview) * Sometimes got glitch. Thunder Prince (from Digiview) * Sometimes got glitch. Little Lulu and Other Cartoon Friends * Sometimes got glitch. 200 Classic Cartoons (from Mill Creek) * During a Betty Boop ''short. * At the end of one of the ''Hoppity Hooper episodes. Baby Dolittle: Neighborhood Animals (from The Walt Disney Company and Baby Einstein) * Sometimes, when the cow puppet and the horse puppet were playing with the hay. Baby McDonald: The Day at the Farm (From The Walt Disney Company and Baby Einstein) * Sometimes during the "Planting the Farm" segment. (Growing, planting, watering, and plowing.) The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe (from The Walt Disney Company) * Sometimes got glitch. Tom and Jerry Tales (from TimeWarner) * Sometimes during the intro. Juno Baby: Indie's Great Teddy Bear Hunt (from Juno Baby Productions) * During the Spanish version "My Echo", find something correct game, and the scene before the song "In the Ocean". Blue's Room: Snack Time Playdate (from Viacom International) * During the "If you Give a Mouse a Cookie" scene from "Snack Time Playdate", then skipped to the Blue's Clues Episode "Blue's Wishes" Alvin and the Chipmunks: Funny, We Shrunk the Adults * During the episode "Bigger". Scooby-Doo: Which Witch is Which? (from TimeWarner) * During the episode, "Which Witch is Which". South Park Season 12 (from Viacom International) * During the episode, "Super Fun Time" South Park Season 15 (from Viacom International) * During the episode, "HumancentiPad". Michael J. Burks' Holiday DVD * During the movie "A Christmas Story". Teletubbies: What's That (from BBC and Ragdoll) * The end of "Asian Storyteller" TV event * The "Favorite Things" scene. Teletubbies: All Together Teletubbies (from BBC and Ragdoll) * During "The Wall" scene. Scooby-Doo and the Cyberchase (from Time Warner) * During the scene where Officer Wembley walks towards the viewers, skipped to the soda shop scene near the ending.